Talk:Huragok
Name That shouldn't say Forunner.--prophit of war 23:26, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :If you are refering to "The Engineers, called Huragok in the Forerunner language", I assure you that it says that in my copy of Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 237. "5Huragok: the Forerunner name for the Engineer race" --Dragonclaws 00:04, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Well, I thought you ment Covenant languige. You know, a typo, I thought that was it, Never mind.--prophit of war 19:25, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :Maybe it isn't a typo, like maybe the Engineers existed when the Forerunners were around. Like maybe they were genetically engineered to fix stuff and before the big guys were about to pull the trigger, they got put in stasis or something. Keppin' their tools clean, ya know. Thunder Child 21:21, 20 March 2007 (UTC) ::So I suspect. --Dragonclaws(talk) 17:41, 29 March 2007 (UTC) : They love everything Forerunner and isn't the Covie language the Forerunners? ::The book says "Sangheili: the Elite name for their race" and "Huragok: the Forerunner name for the Engineer race". Maybe they speak many languages? --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:49, 7 April 2007 (UTC) perhaps harugok is simply the forerunner word for engineer or scientist. and the engineers took the name for themselves Ralok 12:50, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :::::: They are an artificial race *PROOF* Proof from the Limited Edition Beastiarum images released today prove that the Forerunner created the Engineers, and the Prophets harvested them from forerunner facilities. http://imagewtf.com/666/free-image-hosting/. DO NOT CHANGE THE ARTICLE TO REMOVE THIS PORTION, IT DESCRIBES HOW THE FORERUNNER CREATED THE ENGINEERS, I typed out the section in the article on here directly from the leaked limited edition beastiarum from thehalo3forum. Thanks to Mocamobo. He's the one with the game and 3 MP walkthrough videos on youtube, along with the openning cinematic. He's legit. --User:MLG Cheehwawa Game Hey are the Engineers in MC Hanger moving, like in a trance and can't interact with the player? Nrcause I don't have Halo CE in my giant game stack yet.--prophit of war 19:31, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :Like the Flood Juggernaut, Engineers are not actually present in the game and have to be modded out. They also don't have AI, so even if they are modded into the game, they don't do anything. --Dragonclaws 20:22, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Oh, okay, just a little curious. I'm really interested in the Covenant stuff(races, tech, and such). Wait then how did I watch the Juggernaut Fight then?--prophit of war 15:39, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :I think the modder just gave the Juggernaut the AI of a normal Combat Form. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:41, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Purse why do they have a purse thing on their back???? Spartytime 04:43, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :I don't know. Maybe to hold their tools. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:41, 6 March 2007 (UTC) I think it is some sort of small thruster pack that guides the engineer easier, Peace.--The Chazz025 and Clan 18:54, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :It could also be some sort of cybernetic implant? -ED 19:16, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Halo Prima Guide hahahaha...if you have the halo:ce prima guide, look at the profile for the flood infection form...they have a picture of an engineer instead of an infection form, and this was before the books were out and anyone knew what engineers were!CaptJim 19:18, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :Halo: The Flood had Engineers in it, and it came out a little over half a month before Halo 1 and its Strategy Guide did. User:MLG Cheehwawa They are an artificial race *PROOF* Proof from the Limited Edition Beastiarum images released today prove that the Forerunner created the Engineers, and the Prophets harvested them from forerunner facilities. --User:MLG Cheehwawa *Where can I find these images?--CT-5619 helmet comlink 19:30, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Yes, where?--'UNSCoH General "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#userboxes_for_you.3F|'BAM]]'' 19:58, 21 September 2007 (UTC)